


One Night Alone

by SenoraSiete



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraSiete/pseuds/SenoraSiete
Summary: Jim confesses his feelings to Mick and things get umm hot





	One Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing so sorry if it isn't that great but I hope you enjoy!! Comments and feed back are much appreciated! :)

The show just ended and everything had gone perfectly. We were all standing backstage taking off our masks, cleaning our faces and trying to cool off. No one realizes how much you sweat in those things it's awful but worth it to watch the fans get so excited to see us. I couldn’t stop myself from watching Mick change out of his jumpsuit. Seeing his big muscular body made me feel out of breath. 

Mick looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and said “Shit! Sorry Jim I didn’t know I’m in the way but I’ll be gone in like one minute.”with a light chuckle.

I responded knowing that I was blushing “You’re fine Mick don’t rush take your time.”

“I guess you like what you see” he laughed.

You have no idea I thought to myself but I just laughed and Mick finished up so I could change too. Once everyone was changed and ready to go we got on the bus and drove to the hotel where we were staying. We only had 8 rooms meaning the 2 of us would be sharing a room and Mick being the nice guy his is volunteered to share. I thought it might be fun sharing a room for once and especially with Mick so I said I would share too. We got to the hotel and me and Mick grabbed our bags and headed up to the hotel room. 

“It’s only for the night and I don’t mind sharing a bed as long as I have control of the TV.” 

I laughed “I could always ask for a rollaway bed, it would make things easilier.” 

“No man it’s cool we can share the bed. It’s a king anyways like I know were two big guys but I mean a king is huge. Plenty of space for both of us.”

“I mean if you insist.”

We unlocked the door and put our stuff in our designated areas. Mick took the remote and turned on the tv settling on a movie that looked like it was a maybe a shitty Jason reboot. I didn’t pay much attention to what was on the tv and told Mick I was going to take a shower. Mick looked at me and said that he was planning on doing that too but he’d go after me. I took a fast shower letting the hot water relax my back muscles because they were so tight from the constant head banging at the show. I got out and changed into my my pajamas pants and of course with no shirt because I never sleep with one on.

I walked out and told Mick he could go ahead and hop in. He stared at me for a minutes making me blush and got up quickly to go and shower. I sat there watching that shitty movie for another 20 minutes when I heard Mick get out to the bathroom. He was only wearing his boxers and I immediately could feel my manhood growing. 

“Sorry man I just realized that all my pajamas are dirt. I hope you don’t mind if I sleep like this.”

“No it’s all good I don’t mind.”

“I can tell” Mick cleared his throat and I looked down. There was a clear tent in my pants and Mick without a doubt saw it. I blushed and looked away. Mick got on to the bed. 

“Jim you don’t have to be embarrassed.’’ 

I felt his hand on thigh and I looked at him. His beautiful blue eyes staring back into mine.

In one quick motion he pulled me close and kissed me with so much passion my cock grew even larger. His tongue found its way into my mouth and soon our tongues became tangled in each other I couldn’t help but moan. My hand trailed slowly down from his chest all the way to his inner thigh slowly rubbing it up and down. I could feel his throbbing member push against the top of my hand. 

I felt Micks hand slowly work its way to my ass which he grabbed with no hesitation. This made my cock twitch I had only dreamed of Mick touching me like this and now it was finally happening. After teasing Mick with the light rubbing of his thigh I finally gave in and gave him what he wanted. I started by rubbing it through his boxers and I heard him say

“Oh Fuck Yeah Jim” in a low growl

Hearing him made me so turned on and Mick knew that. I paused for a second and he gave me a look of frustration that I derived even more pleasure from. I finally decided to take of his boxers and release his beast. It was so big I wanted to devour it. I lightly licked the tip and watched his whole body quiver. I started off by slowly working my head down until couldn’t go any further. I worked my way slowly back and looked at Mick to see his reaction. His eyes were closed and I could hear sensual groans. I sped up and then I felt something take a strong grip on my hair. Mick began aggressively force my head up and down. I could tell he was enjoying this due to the much louder moans that were escaping his mouth. His grip loosened and he let go but I continued to suck his massive member.

“I wanna fuck you so hard James. I love you and I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Mick said between unsteady breaths.

I lifted my head and I felt him pull me closer. 

“I love you too Mick. Now fuck me.’’ I moaned as he grabbed my bulge and slowly began to stroke the length of me.

He ripped my pajama pants off my legs and bent me over. 

I looked back at him and said with slight hesitation and concern “Mick I’ve never done this before” 

He looked down at me and said with a gentle voice “Don’t worry I’m going to get you nice and ready before I do it”

I felt his finger go towards my entrances and slowly ease a finger in after he had spit on it. I moaned slightly embarrassed but that quickly changes when I feel another finger enter and move in a scissoring motion. I looked behind me and saw Mick begin to pleasure himself as he had his fingers in me. I moaned louder as he pushed his fingers deeper into me. I began to push back to show Mick that is was ready. 

Me looked down at me and leaned close to my ear and whispered with teeth gritted “You have no clue how hard I’m going to fuck you.”

He removed his fingers. I heard him spit and looked behind me to see him lathering his cock with his own spit.

I felt him press his throbbing manhood against my entrance and he slowly pressed it in. He didn’t stop until he was all the way in and didn't move until my muscles relaxed. He then took it almost all the way out and pushed it in hitting a part of me that made my whole body quiver and made precum leak out of my dick. He started moving at fast pace. Moans that were so loud everyone around us could probably hear left his lips while I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. I was worried that they had heard us but if Mick didn’t care then neither did I.  
I couldn’t help myself and I finally let out a loud moan. I heard Mick say with a delight “Yeah that right. I wanna make you scream.” 

“I want you to touch me Mick”

Micks hand wandered down to my cock he and began to stroke it. I started to moan louder and louder. Mick liked this and he began to speed up both his thrusts and pumps. Cum was starting to leak out of my cock and I know the same was happening to him because I could feel it leaking it me. He moaned louder and louder and both our breathing became more radical.

He began to pull out almost all the way and shoving it in as hard as he could hitting my prostate and I felt myself twitching. He thrusted 3 more times and I couldn’t hold it in for any longer. I came all over his hand as he simultaneously exploded inside me. We both let out moans that sounded like screams.After riding out our orgasms for about 2 minutes he pulled out slowly and laid down next to me We caught our breath and he whispered into my ear .”James I love you and I want to be with you” 

“I love you too Michael. You’re the only person I want to be with.” 

We kissed and then cleaned up I laid against him and we fell asleep in eachothers arms. I had never been my happy. My life was complete I was with the man I love and I had found out that he loved me too.

The next morning we sat in bed and watched tv until we knew we had to get up. We crawled out of bed and made our way to the shower. Cleaning each other and singing stupid songs loudly. We got dressed and Mick kissed one more time before we left the room unsure if we should tell the other guys.

“I love you Michael” 

“I love you too James and I’m so sorry i didn’t tell you soon”

“I don’t care about that anymore the only thing that matters is that we’re together now’’

We left the room after collecting our stuff and went down to the lobby and found all the other guys standing out there. None of them were saying anything and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. I knew that they had heard us and mick could see the worry on my face. He rubbed my back and we took a seat waiting for the bus. It remained quiet until finally Corey broke the strange silence. 

“So it sounded like you two had some sort of naked wrestling match last night.” he said with a big smile on his face.

Mick looked at him. “Oh shut up Corey” he chuckled.

I was still silent and unsure of what to do until all the other men began to laugh. Sid walked up to be and slapped my back. “Calm down Jim we knew that you had a thing for Mick we knew that someday this was gonna happen.” 

I loosened up after knowing that they weren’t up set and we all laughed and talked about Mick and me. When the bus finally showed up me and Mick sat next to each other and held hands waiting for the next stop.


End file.
